WONDERFUL LIFE
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Chanyeol merasakan duka yang mendalam ketika suaminya meninggal. Duka itu semakin bertambah ketika anak pertamanya ikut menyusul sang suami ke pangkuanNya. Ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang dari masa lalunya di pemakaman suaminya,yang membawa warna baru bagi hidupnya. KRISYEOL GS GENDERSWITCH FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

WONDERFUL LIFE

Judul : Wonderful Life Chapter 1

Genre : Romance,Drama

Rate : T sampai M++?

PAIR : KRISYEOL,KAIHUN ETC.

Casts :

Park Chanyeol EXO

Kris Wu / Wu Yi Fan

Xi Lu Han (Wu Yi Fan's girlfriend)

Lee Jongsuk (Chanyeol's husband)

ETC

Warning : GS (GENDER SWITCH) FOR SOME CHARACTER ,typo,crack!pair,don't like don't read,tombol close sudah tersedia.

SUMMARY

Hidup Chanyeol terasa sempurna ketika ia menikah dengan Lee Jongsuk,namja yang menjadi pangeran impiannya sejak kecil. Kebahagiaannya bertambah ketika Lee Jaehyun,putra pertama mereka lahir. Namun takdir berkata lain,Jongsuk meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil tepat 100 hari setelah kelahiran Jaehyun. Beberapa hari kemudian Jaehyun ikut menyusul sang appa ke pangkuanNya. Tak disangka ketika pemakaman suaminya Chanyeol bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Kehadiran orang itu membawa warna baru bagi hidup Chanyeol.

Annyeong..author kembali dengan FF baru (padahal FF lama masih belum pada beres -_- )

Setelah sekian lama hiatus.

Ya udah deh,enjoy.

AUTHOR POV

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan jeritan dan air matanya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan merah karena hampir seharian ia tercinta Lee Jongsuk meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Padahal baru saja kemarin ia melihat ekspresi penuh cinta suaminya saat menggendong anak pertama mereka,Jaehyun. Jika Chanyeol tahu suaminya itu akan meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju tempat dinasnya,tentu Chanyeol tidak akan mengijinkan Jongsuk pergi.

"Oppa…kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat. Huaaa…hiks…hiks…" jerit tangis Chanyeol tak tertahankan,ia memeluk pigura yang berisi foto Jongsuk.

"Sudahlah eonni. Ikhlaskan saja kepergian Jongsuk oppa." Sehun,sepupu Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tak percaya Jongsuk oppa telah pergi, …hiks..hiks..huaaa" Chanyeol tak kuasa lagi berkata-kata.

"Eonni harus kuat. Sebentar lagi upacara pemakaman akan dimulai. Kumohon,tenanglah sebentar saja." Sehun memeluk Chanyeol yang masih menangis histeris. Tanpa terasa air mata juga ikut menetes di pipi Sehun.

Chanyeol yang masih menangis di pelukan Sehun perlahan mulai tenang. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menangis. Sebentar lagi ia harus memberikan sambutan di upacara pemakaman.

"Kau benar,Sehun-ah. Aku harus tenang untuk upacara pemakaman" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

"Semua keluarga sudah menunggu lagi kita akan berangkat bersama ke eonni,aku akan membantumu bersiap" Sehun membantu Chanyeol mempersiapkan diri.

"Dimana Jaehyunku? aku ingin menggendongnya." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengenakan gaun hitamnya.

"Jaehyun sekarang bersama sekarang ia sudah tertidur. Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu,eonni" Sehun mengelus pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum seraya sedikit merias wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil mantel hitam untuk menutupi gaunnya yang terbuka.

"Aku sudah siap Sehun-ah. Kajja." Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun.

* * *

Pemakaman hari itu dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Ada sahabat,keluarga dan rekan kerja Jongsuk dan Chanyeol yang hadir. Beberapa tetangga juga terlihat hadir . Hampir semua orang di ruangan itu berpakaian hitam-hitam. Tiba giliran Chanyeol untuk memberikan sambutannya.

"Aku harap Chanyeol sebagai istri dari mendiang Jongsuk bisa berbagi sedikit cerita kepada kita semua" pendeta mempersilahkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol maju ke podium dengan membawa Jaehyun dalam gendongannya.

"Kemarin,aku dan Jongsuk oppa merayakan 100 hari kelahiran Jaehyun,anak pertama kami berdua. Beberapa jam kemudian aku mendengar kabar Jongsuk oppa meninggal. Tak kusangka akan secepat ini ia meninggalkanku." Chanyeol yang tak kuasa menahan air mata menatap ke arah hadirin.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun menangis dan terbangun. Bayi itu ikut merasakan kesedihan ibunya. Meskipun masih berlinang air mata,Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Jaehyun yang akhirnya bisa kembali tertidur.

"Tidak…dia bukan hanya meninggalkan diriku,dia meninggalkan kita semua. Aku masih ingat bagaimana cita-citanya pada dunia medis sejak ia masih SD. Dunia yang sudah menjadikannya orang hebat di Korea. " Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Meskipun ia adalah namja yang pemalu,tapi dia selalu bisa memberikan kesan mendalam kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya." Perlahan Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum.

"Sebagai namja dia sudah berusaha menjadi anak,suami,ayah dan bahkan rekan kerja juga tetangga yang baik untuk kita semua. Di hari ini aku ingin mengatakan, Terima kasih atas kerja keras,pengabdian,dan kasih sayangmu oppa. Kami merindukanmu." Chanyeol menangis dan memeluk Jaehyun yang ada di gendongannya. Hadirin bertepuk tangan dan tersentuh dengan kata-kata Chanyeol.

Semua yang hadir pergi bersama-sama ke pemakaman untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita, merupakan saat yang berat bagimu. Jika kau memerlukan bantuan,kau bisa menghubungiku atau istriku Min Ah." Kim Woobin,sahabat dan rekan kerja Jongsuk,mengenggam tangan Chanyeol,berusaha menguatkan.

Meski Woobin adalah orang yang kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya,Chanyeol dapat melihat mata Woobin berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Ne. Kau tahu kan Yeol,kita sudah seperti keluarga. Kita semua juga kehilangan Jongsuk" Min Ah memeluk Chanyeol. Min Ah terlihat menangis.

"Terima kasih Woobin oppa dan Minah eonni. Aku tau kalian sahabat yang baik." Chanyeol sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Meskipun matanya masih menangis.

"Kami pamit dulu,Yeol. Annyeong" Minah pamit seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Satu-per satu dari hadirin mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Hanya tersisa Chanyeol seorang di pemakaman. Chanyeol masih memandangi batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Jaehyun sudah ada dalam pengawasan Sehun dan Park Minyoung,eomma Sehun yang juga merupakan ahjumma kehadiran seseorang mengejutkan Chanyeol saat itu. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut botak dalam setelan jas memegang bahu Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Yeol,aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Jongsuk. Aku baru saja tiba di Seoul satu jam yang lalu dan langsung kemari. Aku terjebak macet" terdengar suara seseorang dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa familiar dengan suara namja yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan segera ia berbalik ke belakang.

"Wu…Wu Yi Fan?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat namja itu.

"Yeol" namja itu menatap mata Chanyeol yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Hentikan dulu tangisanmu,Yeol." namja yang bernama Wuyifan itu mencoba menghapus air mata di kelopak mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ia harus bertemu dengan Wuyifan,mantan pacarnya sekaligus teman kuliah Jongsuk dulu di pemakaman suaminya.

* * *

CHANYEOL POV

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Wuyifan,mantan pacarku berdiri di hadapanku. Penampilannya sudah banyak berubah,aku hampir tak mengenalinya. Dengan rambutnya yang botak itu aku hampir saja mengira ia adalah oppa yang baru selesai wajib militer. Astaga.

"Hentikan dulu tangisanmu,Yeol." Wuyifan mencoba menghapus air mataku.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu kedatanganku sangat mengejutkanmu. Tapi Jongsuk adalah sahabat terbaikku semasa kuliah. Izinkan aku memberikan penghormatan terakhirku" Wuyifan beranjak dari sisiku dan mengambil bunga yang ada di keranjang.

Kulihat Wuyifan mulai menaburkan bunga diatas makam Jongsuk oppa. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat jalan Jongsuk-ya. Tenanglah disana,kawan. Aku merindukanmu" Wuyifan terlihat mengelus nisan.

Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya. Wuyifan terlihat begitu bersedih ketika melihat nisan Jongsuk oppa. Perasaannya begitu tulus kepada Jongsuk oppa.

"Yifan,apa kau sudah selesai?" kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Aku sudah selesai Yeol. Aku akan langsung pergi." Wuyifan mencoba tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Yeol,kulihat tidak ada lagi orang disini. Lebih baik kau pulang denganku sekarang" wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Anni. Aku membawa mobil,Yifan. Tenang saja" aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menyetir untukmu. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan hujan. Kau tidak mau kehujanan dan sakit bukan?" Yifan melirik ke arah langit yang mulai mendung.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin duduk sebentar di sebelah makam. Tapi Wuyifan benar,sebentar lagi hujan dan aku tidak bisa kehujanan,apalagi sampai sakit. Jika aku sakit,bagaimana dengan air susu yang akan kuberikan untuk Jaehyun?. Bisa-bisa Jaehyun tertular sakit.

"Ne. Ambil ini" kataku sambil memberikan kunci mobil dari saku mantelku.

"Kajja" Wuyifan menarik tanganku.

"Eh..tunggu sebentar.." aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Wuyifan.

"Wae?" ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku akan izin dulu kepada Jongsuk oppa" kataku seraya kembali melihat ke arah nisan.

Yifan tersenyum simpul.

"Oppa,aku pulang dulu. Aku akan kemari lagi besok" aku tersenyum seraya mengelus nisannya.

Segera akupun menyusul Yifan menuju ke parkiran.

TO BE CONTINUE

FF ini terlintas ketika author lagi mumet sama ujian (?)

Kenapa suami Yeol harus Lee Jong suk?ya karena pengen bikin karakter namja pemalu tapi so sweet deh keingetan Lee Jongsuk

Semoga suka dan jangan lupa Reviewnya. Annyeong ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**WONDERFUL LIFE**

 **Judul : Wonderful Life Part 2**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **PAIR : KRISYEOL, KAIHUN ETC.**

 **Casts :**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Kris Wu / Wu Yi Fan**

 **Xi Lu Han (Wu Yi Fan's girlfriend)**

 **Lee Jongsuk (Chanyeol's husband)**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo, crack!pair, don't like don't read**

 **Ok. Enjoy~**

 **Soundtrack :**

 **Westlife – Soledad (Chanyeol's Cry Scene)**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Hidup Chanyeol terasa sempurna ketika ia menikah dengan Lee Jongsuk, namja yang menjadi pangeran impiannya sejak kecil. Kebahagiaannya bertambah ketika Lee Jaehyun, putra pertama mereka lahir. Namun takdir berkata lain, Jongsuk meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil tepat 100 hari setelah kelahiran anak mereka yang pertama. Beberapa hari kemudian Jaehyun putranya ikut menyusul sang appa ke pangkuanNya. Tak disangka ketika pemakaman suaminya Chanyeol bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Kehadiran orang itu membawa warna baru bagi hidup Chanyeol.**

Chanyeol sedang mengambil cuti kelahirannya selama enam bulan. Jadi ia banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kini Jaehyun terlihat menangis keras. Sepertinya bayi itu benar-benar kelaparan.

"Ssst..sabar aegi, eomma akan memberimu makan." Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya untuk menyusui Jaehyun.

Park Minyoung, ahjumma Chanyeol muncul dari arah dapur,

"Chanyeol-ah, Aku harus pergi dulu ke supermarket. Ada beberapa bahan masakan yang habis." Minyoung bersiap keluar dengan tas belanjanya.

" _Arraseo, ahjumma._ Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Biar aku yang menjaga rumah dan Jaehyun. _Ahjumma_ hati-hati di jalan." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Nde. Jangan lupa makan kimbab yang kubuat. Ibu menyusui harus banyak makan makanan yang bernutrisi. Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_ " Minyoung bernasihat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Chanyeol sementara ini tinggal dengan Park Yoochun pamannya, Minyoung bibinya dan Sehun adik sepupunya, dirumah miliknya –yang dibelikan Jongsuk sebagai hadiah- ketika mereka awal menikah dulu. Mereka menemani Chanyeol yang berduka, meskipun mereka juga mempunyai apartemen sederhana di Seoul. Yoochun, Minyoung dan Sehun adalah keluarga sedarah yang ia miliki satu-satunya saat ini. Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat saat Chanyeol masih kecil.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Itu adalah video ketika kami melakukannya. Kami sudah sering melakukannya, Chanyeol-ah. Terkadang kami melakukannya di dorm Kris. Awalnya aku terpaksa melakukannya, tapi dia sering mengumbar kata-kata cintanya padaku sehingga aku luluh " seorang yeoja bernama Jia berbicara kepada Chanyeol di sebuah café.

Yeoja itu menunjukkan Chanyeol sebuah video berisi adegan tak senonoh antara dirinya dan Kris di handphonenya. Tampak mereka begitu heboh bergumul diatas ranjang sebuah hotel.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan? Itu semua Kris lakukan karena ia mencintaiku. Kumohon tinggalkan Kris, atau aku akan menyebarkan video ini di website kampus. Jika video ini tersebar, beasiswanya akan dicabut dan ia bisa dikeluakan dari kampus" Tatapan Jia tajam, mengintimidasi Chanyeol.

" _Arraseo_. Aku akan memutuskan Kris saat ini juga." Chanyeol mencoba tetap tenang.

Semuanya ia lakukan demi masa depan kekasihnya itu. Ia tak ingin Kris kehilangan kesempatannya sebagai dokter.

Dengan segera ia memencet handphonenya dan mengirim SMS kepada Kris.

 **To : Baby Kris**

 **Kris, kita putus. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Bertanggung jawablah atas yang telah kau lakukan.**

Setelah SMS itu terkirim, Chanyeol segera memperlihatkannya kepada Jia.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kris. Semuanya sudah usai. Jika kau masih ingin berhubungan dengan Kris, jangan libatkan aku. Hapus video itu, karena nama baikmu sebagai seorang gadis juga bisa ikut tercemar" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Ia tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Chanyeol berlari cepat untuk melampiaskan emosinya Hingga ia tiba di bukit dekat rumahnya. Biasanya ia selalu kesini jika sedang membutuhkan ketenangan. Ia tak percaya dengan apa saja yang baru dilihatnya. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu bukanlah Kris. Kris tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Yeol! Berhenti!" suara seorang namja yang begitu familiar menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Ketika kau melihat kenyataan yang pahit, jangan lari. Hadapilah itu semua."

Chanyeol tertegun. Lelaki itu benar, apa yang dikatakannya semuanya benar. Chanyeol saat ini tengah lari dari kenyataan. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang menamparnya dengan begitu keras. Kris yang bahkan tak berani menyentuh tangannya, melakukan hubungan badan dengan yeoja lain. Hati Chanyeol sakit. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Chanyeol-ah…" namja itu mengelus bahu Chanyeol lembut.

" Jongsuk oppa… kenapa hidup ini tidak adil?. Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku, kini aku harus kehilangan kekasih." Chanyeol refleks memeluk namja yang kini ada di hadapannya.

" Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang bagus." Namja yang bernama Jongsuk itu membelai rambut Chanyeol lembut.

Kris menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan mata nyalang. Sahabatnya sendiri tengah berpelukan dengan kekasihnya yang beberapa menit lalu baru memutuskannya. Perasaannya kacau. Mungkinkah Jongsuk adalah penyebab Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya mereka berdua?.

" _Kau kalah, Kris. Chanyeol tak mungkin kembali padamu."_ batin Kris sedih.

Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan bukit itu. Menyisakan pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah menangis di pelukan Jongsuk.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Kris adalah seorang duda setelah ia bercerai dengan Jia, istrinya yang dinikahinya sewaktu baru lulus kuliah dulu. Pernikahan mereka memang "MBA" atau _Married By Accident_ karena Jia sudah mengandung anak mereka selama 3 bulan sebelum mereka menikah. Pernikahan mereka berakhir karena Jia berselingkuh dengan teman kantornya. Mantan istrinya itu bahkan menikah dengan selingkuhannya dan sudah memiliki anak. Kris sendiri saat ini sudah _move on_ dan memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Luhan. Di akhir pekan Kris sangat suka menghabiskan waktu dengan anaknya, dan terkadang Jia ikut serta, demi perkembangan kedua anak kembar mereka, Kevin dan Kenny. Anak kembar mereka kini sudah berusia 7 tahun.

"Baba… mama kemana? Kenapa mama tidak datang hari ini?" Wu Zhu Yi, atau Kevin Wu, anak Kris bertanya sambil merengek. Hari sudah malam tapi ibunya tak kunjung juga datang. Kevin bosan jika hanya menghabiskan waktu menonton tv berdua dengan ayahnya di ruang tengah.

"Mama ada urusan, sayang. Besok juga mama datang." Kris mencoba menenangkan anak sulungnya.

"Ah bohong. Mama selalu sibuk dengan ahjussi dan juga meimei* baru" Kevin mempertegas bahwa ibunya mempunyai suami baru dan anak perempuan yang harus diurus.

*meimei = adik perempuan dalam bahasa mandarin

"Masih ada mama Luhan. Mama Luhan ibumu juga." Kris membelai rambut Kevin.

" _Andwae_. Mama Luhan galak. Kevin tidak suka dekat-dekat Mama Luhan" Kevin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Wajah Kevin dan Kenny begitu mirip dengan Kris. Hanya saja sikap Kevin bertolak belakang dengan sikap Kris, sedangkan Kenny bisa dibilang 'Kris versi kecil'.

"Ne. Mama Luhan galak, ba!. Kenny juga tidak suka!" Kenny atau Wu Jia Heng muncul dari kamar. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kris.

Kris bingung harus berkata apa. Luhan memang bukan tipe wanita yang bisa ramah dengan anak-anak. Tetapi tidak bisakah kekasihnya itu minimal disukai oleh anak-anaknya?.

"Sabar ya sayang, besok mama pasti datang kesini. Tunggu ya. Sekarang lebih baik kalian tidur dulu ya, hari sudah malam." Kris tersenyum lembut.

Dengan muka yang cemberut, kedua anak kembar itu lalu menuruti nasihat ayahnya untuk tidur. Jauh di lubuk hatinya mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan sang ibu.

* * *

Chanyeol yang masih berduka terus-menerus mengulang video pernikahannya dengan Jongsuk. Ia menontonnya di malam hari, ketika semua orang sudah tidur. Video itu menayangkan masa-masa indah yang mereka lewati semenjak kecil.

"Boneka ini untukmu, Yeol. Yeol sudah membuatkanku gambar yang bagus." Terlihat video ketika Jongsuk yang berusia 5 tahun memberi Chanyeol boneka 'Winnie The Pooh'

Di video itu Chanyeol dengan gembira menerima boneka 'Winnie The Pooh' pemberian Jongsuk dan melompat-lompat sambil memeluk boneka. Video mulai beralih ke masa SD Chanyeol dan Jongsuk, dimana Chanyeol yang sedang bermain perosotan terjatuh dan menangis keras.

"Huaaa…. Sakit… _Eomma_ …" Chanyeol memegangi lututnya yang sedikit berdarah.

Masih di video yang sama, kemudian Jongsuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan menenangkannya,

" _Uljima_ , ada dokter Jongsuk disini. Cup… cup…" Jongsuk mengusap rambut Chanyeol sayang.

Lalu video itu kemudian berlanjut menjadi rangkaian foto masa kecil Chanyeol dan Jongsuk, baik ketika sendiri-sendiri maupun berdua. Video terus berlanjut dengan menampilkan foto remaja mereka, beberapa foto Chanyeol diambil diam-diam oleh Jongsuk ketika mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan di gereja. Sebuah video ketika mereka bersama menjadi paduan suara di gereja juga ditampilkan. Chanyeol dengan sengaja mempercepat videonya ke bagian yang paling berkesan untuknya, ketika Jongsuk melamarnya melalui sebuah video,

"Chanyeol-ah... aku…" Jongsuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gugup.

Pemandangan lautan yang biru dan dek kapal di sekitar Jongsuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berada di atas kapal pesiar.

"Aku saat ini ada diatas kapal… aku… aku akan menuju Hongkong untuk menjalankan tugasku.. pemandangannya indah kan?" Jongsuk mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Oh iya.. aku… maksudku.. teman-temanku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu ya." Jongsuk menutup kamera sebentar dengan tangannya, sehingga layar berubah hitam.

Tak lama kemudian 5 orang teman Jongsuk yang berpakaian putih muncul, Woobin salah satu diantaranya.

"Chanyeol.. kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu dalam 1… 2… " merekapun mulai berbalik dan di masing-masing terlihat tulisan yang pada akhirnya membentuk 'Chanyeol will you marry me?'

" _So, will you marry me_ , Chanyeol?. Kau adalah cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir. _Saranghae_." Jongsuk membentuk love dengan jarinya dan tersenyum.

Karena sudah tidak kuat menahan emosinya, Chanyeol menyetop video yang sedang diputar.

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis.

Ia terus menangis sampai tanpa sadar ia terlelap di sofa.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini  
Lama sih memang.. maafin ya.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca part sebelumnya ataupun yang baru baca FF ini.**

 **Ya udah deh, semoga suka. Jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Annyeong. See you next chapter.**


End file.
